


点我看忍者之神给弟弟打奶炮

by qiuqiumiao



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuqiumiao/pseuds/qiuqiumiao
Summary: 朱迪的奶子那么大！不用来打奶炮简直暴殄天物！千手柱间x千手扉间，骨科，车。我流ooc，雷者退散。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, 柱扉
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	点我看忍者之神给弟弟打奶炮

**Author's Note:**

> 朱迪的奶子那么大！不用来打奶炮简直暴殄天物！千手柱间x千手扉间，骨科，车。  
> 我流ooc，雷者退散。

日落的余晖渐渐消散在天际，有清爽的晚风拂过庭院。千手柱间刚刚沐浴过，此刻正敞着浴衣坐在回廊下喝茶。秋分时节将近，各族都忙着在这段日子囤积粮草铁器等战略物资，大家不约而同将战事暂且搁置。精力充沛的千手族人们早早完成了份额，把账目交接等琐碎事务都交由千手扉间处置，身为族长的柱间才能享受到这来自不易的闲暇时光。  
临近傍晚的时候，忙碌一天的千手扉间才从外面返回祖宅，他步履匆匆手里还在翻阅卷轴皱着眉头校对。  
【大哥这几日有空跟我一起去见见火之国的大名如何？今年各族之间战事频繁，比往年折损了更多青壮，该谈谈减轻税赋的问题了。】经过柱间身边时，千手扉间的脚步微妙地慢了半拍，他眯起眼睛，视线在电光火石间扫遍兄长的全身。  
哥哥穿着一件浅烟青色的浴衣，越加衬得他肤色如蜜长发如瀑。绣着千手家纹的前襟随性地敞开到腹部，露出精壮结实的肉体，锁骨凹陷处似乎还带着点沐浴后湿润的水汽。  
【约见大名按礼节不是要先递交书函吗？】柱间反应过来，疑惑地问道。  
【笨蛋大哥，前几天桃华拿给你签字的那叠文件里最上面的就是！】  
【唔……这样啊，是我疏忽了。扉间真是长成大人了，回到家里先谈工作的事，也不跟大哥打招呼了。】柱间颇有几分沮丧，他放下茶杯转过头看向扉间，一直目送他头也不回地进了母屋。弟弟板着脸似乎有心事，柱间甚至听到他进屋之后不小心打翻刀架的声音。  
哥哥留在原地没有跟过来，千手扉间松了口气，脸上的情绪可以隐藏，心动却无法视而不见。他脱去保守禁欲的黑色常服，换上居家的羽织，眼前又浮现出方才大哥的模样。  
他悄无声息地溜出房间，躲在回廊尽头的廊柱后面，望着不远处的兄长出神。  
微风拂动柱间那头乌黑颀长的发，他晃着小腿仰头欣赏庭院里那株染了黄的银杏，形状如折扇一样的叶片从枝头打着旋儿随风飘落。  
千手扉间的视线从柱间线条硬朗的俊美侧脸扫过，却被敞开的衣领困住了目光，柱间的身体常年包覆在厚重的铠甲之下，不见光处的肌肤比其他部位更显得白嫩一些。尤其兄长饱满漂亮的胸肌，那块蜜色的皮肤看起来那么软，他目不转睛直咽口水。突然被一声呼喊拉回注意力，柱间不知道什么时候发现了他，自然没有错过他方才放肆的眼神，兄长的表情骤然变得玩味起来。  
柱间曾在事后回味那时弟弟的目光，平日里专注的红瞳闪烁着热烈的、不加掩饰的欲念。同为男人，他一眼就看穿了，那是比他让冷心冷情的弟弟在情事中呼喊他的名字更加直白露骨的占有欲。扉间在渴求他的身体，却古板地恪守着作为弟弟的本分，只敢远远地看着。  
果不其然，已经站在千手一族实力与权力顶点的男人被弟弟的这份自觉的乖驯成功取悦了，他拍了拍身边空着的位置招呼扉间过来。他的弟弟脸上掠过一丝惊讶，身体却本能地服从他的命令从廊柱后面走出来规规矩矩坐到他身旁，保持一个不远不近只需要伸手就能够到的距离，不敢再抬头看他了。  
扉间对他总是这样过分顺从，此刻看来倒像是他在刻意压抑了。  
他给弟弟倒了一杯茶，推到他手边，看着他端起茶杯小小抿了一口，接着才不紧不慢问道【扉间刚刚一直盯着大哥的胸部看，是发现了什么奇怪的地方吗？】  
他语气平常甚至有几分轻快，不像在问这种使人尴尬的私密问题，倒像是在问千手扉间这杯茶好不好喝。  
弟弟闻言僵直了一瞬，他微微垂下头盯着茶杯里载浮载沉的一片茶沫，沉声回答兄长的询问【大哥的身体很完美，我……我很羡慕，所以才忍不住多看了眼。】  
【只是羡慕而已么？】千手柱间漆黑深邃的眼眸注视着弟弟，仿佛已经看穿了他所思所想。银发的千手沉默，他的一切都在兄长的掌控下，无所遁形。兄长意味深长的目光使他不自觉地攥紧衣摆，用力直到指尖泛白。  
突然一片阴影将他笼罩，是兄长毫无顾忌地跨坐在他的大腿之上，他抬起头就有一大片柔润光滑的蜜色肌肤映入眼帘。千手柱间扶着弟弟的肩膀，单手扯开了本就松垮的浴衣领子露出更多健硕的肢体。得益于仙人体卓越的自愈能力，征战厮杀所留下的大小的伤痕只需要短时间就会淡化消去，让他的皮肤纹理保持完美无缺。  
他俯下身，挺起形状饱满的胸肌贴近弟弟冷淡的脸庞，扉间紧绷的表情突然就控制不住了，他抿着嘴唇，脸颊泛起可疑的潮红，在鲜红刺青映衬下格外明显。  
柱间欣赏弟弟的表情变化，温热的呼吸喷在他的胸口就像暧昧的撩拨。他决定再给弟弟一点暗示，那只扶在扉间肩膀上的手转而按在了他的后脑，压迫他靠近自己袒露的胸脯。千手扉间梗着脖子唤了他一声阿尼甲，三分半推半就的羞怯，三分虚张声势的嗔怒，剩下四分不情不愿的委屈。柱间仍旧坚持自己的想法，他脸色严肃起来，按在扉间后脑的手揪住了那头短翘的银发较劲，无声传递着不可违逆的意志。  
扉间只象征性地僵持了片刻，便和过往无数次顺从兄长的意志一样软下态度，这次也不例外。他轻轻吻了吻哥哥的胸肌，在光洁柔润的肌肤上吮出淡淡的绯色痕迹，顺着哥哥手掌的力道含住了颜色艳丽的乳头。他恍惚产生一种重新回到儿时母亲怀抱的错觉，情不自禁地抱住柱间的腰，彻底把脸埋在那丰润坚挺的胸乳之中。兄长的怀抱宽厚温暖，兄长的气息柔和清爽，兄长的心跳频率和他的渐渐重合……兄长的一切都是那么的令他沉迷无法自拔。  
柱间很满意弟弟在他引导之下的主动，扉间的舌头柔软细腻，在唾液的润泽下透出鲜嫩的肉红色，像小猫舔牛奶一样舔弄他的乳头。他半闭着眼睛，银白色的睫毛随他吮吸的动作微微颤抖，一下一下搔在柱间的心房。  
千手柱间硬得干脆利落，沉甸甸的性器直挺挺地立起来，撑起宽松层叠的绔，气势汹汹地抵在扉间的小腹。他抓起弟弟放在腰间的手按在自己没有被抚慰到的乳房，握住那只手腕用掌心打着旋揉鼓胀的胸肌。与此同时，他小幅度地挺着腰，胯下被唤醒的肉具也不安分地来回顶弄弟弟柔软的小腹。他笑着打趣问道【扉间喜欢大哥的胸部吗？】  
弟弟仍含着他的奶头没有松口，舌尖快速舔弄凹陷敏感的乳孔发出啧啧水声，令柱间忍不住粗重地喘息，鼓励似的抚摸弟弟桀骜不驯的短发。扉间听到他问话只好含混地嗯了一声，接着恋恋不舍地松口，被含吮过的乳头渡了一层淫靡的水光，看起来比另一边明显大了许多。  
他心爱的弟弟虔诚地在他心口落下一吻，抬起头望着他黑曜石一般明亮的眼睛认真回答道【只要是大哥的，无论是什么，我都喜欢。】  
柱间心生欢喜，愉悦的情愫从弟弟吻过的地方升腾起来，混着欲望在血管中横冲直撞流向四肢百骸。  
他浅浅吻住扉间的嘴唇厮磨，在弟弟张开嘴的时候按住他的后脑加深这个吻，两人舌尖纠缠在一起，搅乱了一江春水。扉间的手则顺着他的腰腹滑下去，隔着布料握住了那根硬胀的器官。他熟稔地用拇指揉搓圆硕的冠头，再捋过粗壮的茎身，很快顶端沁出的腺液便把裤子打湿了一小块儿。  
他们吻得动情，唇舌纠缠直到气喘吁吁才放开，他盯着弟弟瞧。扉间红着脸颊却懂事地解开了衣服，毛绒绒的领子落地发出轻响，他把尚且青涩稚嫩的肉体毫无保留地展示给自己的兄长欣赏。  
柱间没有辜负弟弟的美意，他纵情地摸索弟弟的身体，并拢食指和中指夹住他胸前脆弱的乳头碾压拉扯，把那对颜色浅淡的肉芽蹂躏到红肿挺立。扉间看着兄长不加怜惜地玩弄自己的身体，吃痛地发出小声的呜咽，却挺起胸膛把乳房往哥哥的手里送。  
【哥哥也舔舔我的……】扉间已然兴奋起来，向兄长提出小小的请求。柱间闻言下一秒就推倒了他，让他仰面躺平在回廊的地板上，紧接着在弟弟的胸膛落下炽热的吻。  
他怎么会拒绝弟弟的请求呢？柱间情色地舔过那绯色乳尖换来扉间敏感的轻颤，他拨开柱间垂落在他胸前遮挡视线的长发，不出意外地和抬起头的哥哥目光相对，柱间在那双湿润的红瞳里看到了满溢的渴望和爱慕。  
【只是舔了舔乳头，扉间就硬了么？】柱间笑着弹了弹扉间胯下明显凸起弧度的性器，兜住那软糯阴囊粗鲁而又亲昵地揉。  
扉间闷哼一声撑起身体，用小腿摩挲着兄长大腿内侧，膝盖似有若无地蹭过他腿间硬烫的器物，他咽了咽口水小声反驳道【哥哥不也是一样么？】  
啪，他话音刚落屁股上就挨了一巴掌，不痛但是激起了心底所剩无几的羞耻，柱间揉着刚刚掌掴过的那小块皮肤在扉间耳边呢喃道【不一样，哥哥那是喜欢你。】  
一句话就让千手扉间难以自持，他搂紧柱间的脖子，由着兄长将他抱起来。换成了他面对面坐跪在兄长怀里的姿势，明明是从小就在战场上出生入死的忍者了，却在哥哥的怀抱中感受到久违的、被保护的感觉。  
干燥滚烫的掌心熨帖过他线条紧凑的腰侧，落在挺翘的臀部揉捏。千手扉间才刚到抽条的年纪，没有长开的身形比他小了一圈，他的双手可以轻松包住弟弟的臀瓣，把它们挤压出深邃的沟壑，或者向两边掰开，指尖几乎陷入柔软的臀肉里。  
四下无人静悄悄，能听到庭院里惊鹿规律倾注的叮咚水声，柱间在弟弟颈侧白皙的皮肤上吮出暗红吻痕沉声问道【我们就在这儿做怎么样？】  
若是搁平日里，他提出这个要求，一定会被脸皮薄的弟弟拒绝，然后两个人拉扯着衣服回到房间里藏起满室春光。好在弟弟此刻已经情动，他依偎在柱间的怀里，下巴还搭在兄长宽厚的肩膀上，乖顺地点了点头权当同意。

凉透的茶水顺着背脊凹陷的美人沟流淌到臀缝里，他的手指探入那处熟悉的缝隙，指尖甫一触碰到紧闭的穴口，就感觉到怀中人敏感地轻颤，柱间温存地抚摸弟弟的脊背让他放松些。  
扉间眷恋地偏过头去舔兄长的喉结，只是舔吻还犹嫌不够，干脆将那一小块凸起的部分囫囵含住。柱间就着茶水润滑，很快就把两根手指插进他的下体开拓，滚烫的穴肉紧紧绞着他入侵的指节。他一寸一寸地揉过里面层叠湿腻的黏膜，就听到扉间隐忍的喘息和闷哼，他恶劣地弯曲手指按向熟悉的敏感处，怀里的弟弟果然拔高了呻吟，甚至难耐地并拢双腿夹住了他的腰，硬胀的性器顶端直淌水就抵在他的小腹。  
【唔……大哥！你，要做就快点，别乱动！】千手扉间羞赧地捶了兄长宽阔的肩膀一下，实则是被自己刚刚的呻吟骇了一跳急着掩饰，他难以置信自己身为男人怎么会发出这样柔媚不堪的声音！  
柱间忍不住想，弟弟的身体里那么紧那么热，如果换成他的阳具插进去，该有多么舒服？这样的念头令他呼吸都粗重起来，所剩不多的理智提醒他不要操之过急用粗暴的动作弄伤弟弟，他只好蹭着扉间鬓边的银发缓解一下。  
感知型忍者的体质总是过于敏感的，千手扉间只要夹紧屁股就能清晰感觉到哥哥粗砺的指腹上常年使刀留下的茧，抽插扩张磨得他里面嫩肉生疼，丝丝缕缕的痛混着隔靴搔痒似的快慰，拉扯着他在欲海浮沉。  
已经过了好久了，天色都暗下来了，扉间又忍不住去揉兄长壮硕的胸乳，哥哥在他耳边低沉笑了一声，作为回应，插在他屁股里的手指粗鲁地按揉着脆弱的腺体。他挣扎想摆脱哥哥的指奸，直感觉后面湿得更厉害了，想要更大更粗的东西插进来。千手扉间仰起头去吻兄长的嘴唇，唇舌纠缠之间他含混说道【大哥可以了……】  
柱间把弟弟轻柔放平在回廊地板上，扉间顺从地对他打开双腿，甚至主动抱着膝盖压到胸口，弯折腰身把失去手指填充饥渴翕动的肉穴坦露给兄长看。  
柱间托着弟弟的臀瓣，虔诚地吻那苍白细腻的大腿内侧肌肤，乌黑长发落下搔过扉间敏感的腿根惹得他直发抖，从穴里淌出来的汁水浸湿柱间一手。  
千手扉间仰面躺倒在回廊地板上，越过兄长埋在他胸前的脑袋，他看到下弦月从东方天际缓慢升起越过树梢，他听到兄长和他自己情动时放荡的喘息，他嗅到柱间身上仿佛与生俱来的好闻的檀香气味，他感觉到哥哥扶着他的性器缓慢而坚定地插入他的身体。  
下体被撑开的胀痛感觉并不好受，兄长的肉具粗长一直在往里推，抹平每一寸褶皱，直到饱满的睾丸紧贴在他的臀部。扉间松了口气，全都吃进去了，他在肚脐上方夸张地比划了一下惊叹道【大哥进到这里了……】  
柱间噗地笑了起来，他摸了摸弟弟被撑到边缘平滑的肉穴，没有流血，也跟着松了口气。就着插入的姿势耸动起腰杆，一下接一下的重捣，硬胀的龟头在千手扉间平坦的小腹顶起骇人的弧度。这过于深入仿佛被玩弄到内脏的错觉让他既满足又畏惧，他呜咽着呼唤兄长，湿润的眼眶里盛满了眷恋和爱慕。  
柱间舔去他眼角渗出的泪水，又去吻弟弟脸颊上艳丽的刺青，他们热烈地接吻，把呻吟都溺死在唇舌间。弟弟的肉穴紧紧地绞着他的性器，每次抽出都能感觉到嫩肉的挽留，插入时再挤出肠腔里丰沛的欲液。他情不自禁地拉着扉间的手去摸两人湿透了的交合处，银发的男人摇着头拒绝，他就拉着那只手去摸他自己前面挺立着的性器，那根笔挺粗长的性器随着占有者抽插的动作晃动，顶端戳着千手扉间自己线条清晰的腹肌不断甩出腺液，在那肚脐凹陷处积存了一小滩浪荡的水痕。  
弟弟带着哭腔的呜咽听起来像是在忍受痛苦，又像在享受快感，他像小时候一样软着声音地喊他哥哥，又像某些志怪物语里吸人精气的妖魅求他轻点慢点。  
【啊，大哥……呜，轻点好不好，太深了，好痛，好舒服，我受不住了呜呜……】  
千手柱间对扉间的哀求恍若未闻，只一味发狠地操进去，性器弯翘的肉冠重重摩擦过他最禁不住碰的地方，逼得扉间掐着他的肩膀直接哭了出来。他的宝贝弟弟不是最聪明了么？怎么不知道他在床上发出的声音只会让压在他身上狠插的男人听了欲火丛生呢？汗水从柱间的额角滴到扉间的胸口，他的弟弟有些恍惚地伸出手抹去兄长鬓边的汗水，又被柱间强势地抓住手腕，他粗鲁地舔咬弟弟的手指，去花街游廓出任务时听过的荤话张口就来。  
【你不喜欢大哥这样操你么？那为什么下面咬得这么紧？还出了好多水，我的弟弟怎么会这么淫荡，好好尝尝你自己的味道！】柱间说着还真的用手指刮了一点他性器上顶端淌出来的汁液涂抹到扉间的脸上。  
【呜呜……大哥别说了！】扉间听了他的话忍不住夹紧了屁股，好像他一旦放松些，湿透了的屁股就会含不住里头充盈的体液。他渴望兄长的占有，同样被他赋予的快感所支配，两者合一便是无以伦比的满足。  
【为什么不许说？被亲生哥哥操也能爽成这幅模样，是不是还想让大哥给你操到屁股喷水，插到你什么东西都射不出来，嗯？】柱间看到弟弟因为这些荤话而羞红的脸，更加兴奋。  
扉间被操得迷迷糊糊，仍忍不住想象着他屁股喷水的样子，直觉得下腹紧绷，高潮来的猝不及防，他闷哼一声射得一塌糊涂。  
随着他前面的释放，湿软穴肉也跟着绞紧了深埋在他身体的肉具，柱间撑着他大腿又顶了几下延长高潮的快感才猛地抽出来。接着他拉起浑身瘫软予给予求的弟弟，握着那根蓄势待发的性器对准了他高潮后表情放空的脸，毫不客气地把浓稠浊白的精液射了他满脸，有几股甚至顺着他银白色的睫毛往下淌。千手扉间的身体还在因高潮的余韵而轻微抽搐，睁开眼睛就看到了柱间看向他专注热烈的神情，他冲着兄长露出餍足的笑容，伸出艳红的舌头缓慢而又情色地舔去了流到嘴角的精液。  
【唔……太多了……】  
这表情可真是六道仙人看了也要上火！柱间感觉到下腹刚刚平息的欲火又死灰复燃，可惜秋季的庭院里已经泛起凉意，他怜惜地在扉间额头上落下一吻，接着抱起乖顺可欺的弟弟回了卧房。

第二天扉间醒来的时候只感觉浑身酸痛喘不过气，他抬起头晃了晃浑浑噩噩的脑袋，发觉自己四肢大敞面朝下地趴着，两腿之间胀痛的很，更别提他的腰好像被须佐能乎砸过一样！而且他的脸刚刚枕在什么温暖带起伏的东西上面！千手扉间一睁开眼就看到了兄长赤裸的肉体，依稀可见胸膛上暧昧的红印，都是他昨夜留下的痕迹。  
起床气在顷刻间消散无踪，扉间小心翼翼地躺了下去，重新依偎到兄长的怀里。柱间睡的很熟，还无意识地圈紧了手臂，并没有被他惊醒。

**Author's Note:**

> os.扉间就是太听大哥的话了，总是压抑自己的想法。如果他直接A过去一脸正气十分坦率地问【大哥的胸部看起来又大又软，太好了，我准备用舌头去舔，可以吗？】  
> 那害羞的不就是朱迪了吗？对着性冷淡弟弟的一脸严肃，脑内循环滚动字幕【呜呜呜直球欧豆豆好可爱！你想怎么尝都可以！】  
> 当然了，害羞归害羞，好哥哥柱间还是会果断脱掉上衣挺着漂亮胸部招呼宝贝弟弟过来吃奶奶的【哈呀库，托比辣妈！】


End file.
